Drax
Drax, also known as Drax the Destroyer, is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Biography ''Guardians of the Galaxy A physical brute, Drax has a personal vendetta against Ronan, who killed his family. Now fueled by pure rage, Drax will stop at nothing to take his revenge on the most dangerous being in the galaxy. While locked up in Kyln Prison he tries to kill Gamora. He is stopped by Peter Quill, who convinces him that Gamora wants to kill Ronan as well, and that Quill along with Rocket and Groot are on the same mission. Drax helps in the escape, and sets out on the quest to deliver the Orb of Morag to the Collector. While at Knowhere, he gets into a scuffle with Rocket after a bit of gambling. He then calls for Ronan to confront him on Knowhere. A battle ensues and Drax, Groot, and Rocket are cut off from Quill and Gamora. After reuniting with their comrades on the Ravager ship, they devise a plan to stop Ronan from destroying Xandar. Drax accompanies Quill, Groot and Gamora on Ronan's ship. Drax along with Gamora, Quill and Rocket are saved from the crash by Groot using his own body as a cocoon to shield them from the dangerous fall and seemingly dying. When Quill uses the Gem inside the Orb to help defeat Ronan, he along with Rocket and Gamora help absorb the energy. After this, Drax comforts Rocket by petting him on the head like a pet; This gets him to stop crying. Drax joins the other Guardians on their rebuilt ship and begin their further adventures. Later on, Drax was sitting in the ship and cleaning his knives when the regrown "baby" Groot began to dance to the Jackson 5's song. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities *Enhanced Strength *Impact-Resistant Skin *Augmented Cellular Regeneration Equipment *'Daggers:' His weapons of choice which is his most skilled weapon. *'Bazooka:' A weapon that fires a blast capable of knocking Nebula into submission. Relationships *Hovat - Wife; deceased. *Kamaria - Daughter; deceased. *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Team leader. **Groot - Teammate. **Rocket - Teammate. **Gamora - Teammate. *Ronan - Enemy and victim; deceased. *Nebula - Enemy turned ally. *Korath - Enemy; deceased. *Thanos - Enemy and killer; deceased. *Thanos (2014 version) - Enemy; deceased. *Cull Obsidian (2014 version) - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (5 films) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Dave Bautista (First appearance) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' - Dave Bautista **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Dave Bautista **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Dave Bautista **''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3'' - Dave Bautista *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' Behind the scenes *Before Dave Bautista was cast as Drax, Isaiah Mustafa, Brian Patrick Wade, Shad Gaspard, Dwayne Johnson and Jason Momoa were up for the part. *Drax was generally well-received by the autistic community for his relatable social awkwardness as well as his literal interpretations of metaphors and analogies. Trivia *In the comics, Drax was originally a human, Arthur Douglas, who was recreated as The Destroyer by Mentor when Thanos killed him and his family. Gallery ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Drax subject.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg Drax Headshot.png Gotg in Jail.jpg Starlordwithasupergun.png TheGuardiansWalkinginPublic.png Draxsitting.png Draxpreparesforbattle.png Draxwith2blades.png TheGuardiansonthiership.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Drax Stance.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png Star-Lord Drax and Gamora.jpg Drax in Prison.jpg Star-LordandDrax.png Guardianspilotinthemilano.png Draxdestroyingamachine.png Star-LordDraxandGamora.jpg Star-LordandDrax.jpg GrootwithDrax.png TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg Draxturns.jpg QuillGamoraandRocket.jpg KLE5620 comp v109 grade.1025 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NPS5265 comp v101 grade.1074.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0290 comp v053 grade.1083.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0270 comp v023.1058.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1900 comp v180.1096.jpg Guardians_at_Nova.jpg GrootandSpores.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art NRm2E8T.jpg GotGDraxtextlessposter.jpg SDCC13 Drax's Daggers.jpg|Drax's daggers on display at San Diego Comic Con 2013. Draxxconceptart.JPG Arthur Douglas Concept Art.png DraxRonansquareoff.jpg Drax Promo Art Decor.jpg Drax_Movie_Alt.png Drax.png Draxpromoa1.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover.jpg Overlay characterdrax desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar drax.png Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY 3.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY.jpg Mondo-drax-poster.jpg|Mondo poster. ZJIuODY.jpg|An early concept art for Drax with the likeness of Jason Momoa. OwnitNow Gotg.jpg ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Drax_GOTG_Vol_2.jpg Draxvol2.png Guardians of the galaxy vol 2 rehearsals 2.jpg GOTG 2 Cast.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Concept Art.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-2-concept-art-monster.jpg GotGvol2TeaserPoster.jpg GOTGV2 - February 17 2017.jpeg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' AW_58_Trailer_pic.png Promotion, Concept art, and Filming Drax_Infinity_War_Guardian.jpeg Avengers_Infinity_War_Drax_Poster.jpg AIW Banner.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork 5.jpg InfinityWar_character_roster.jpg Avengers_Guardians-Assemble.jpeg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_3.jpg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_05.jpg Asgardian_Of_The_Galaxy.jpeg Avengers_standee-InfinityWar_promo.jpeg Avengers_Infinity_War_textless_poster_art.jpg Characters_Infinity.jpg Avenge_Guard.jpg Avengers-Unification-5.jpg AIW_EW_Cover_11.jpg ''Avengers: Endgame'' Promotion, Concept art, and Filming Endgame Character Posters 22.jpg Videos Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy Drax|Meet Drax Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Dave Bautista Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Dave Bautista Interview Marvel's "Guardians of the Galaxy" - Dave Bautista Interview|Dave Bautista Interview Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Dave Bautista "Drax" Behind the Scenes Movie Interview Dave Bautista on Marvel Studios’ Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 See Also *Drax the Destroyer }} Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Kyln prisoners Category:Criminals Category:Earth-199999 Revived